


We Love to Boogie

by aquiet_riot



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Wade Wilson, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Eventual Smut, Identity Reveal, M/M, Secret Identity, Tentative Friends to Lovers, i'm trash for these nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquiet_riot/pseuds/aquiet_riot
Summary: After Deadpool takes Spider-Man on a blind date in an attempt to get to know him better, and it ends with an angry Thor and Spider-Man and Deadpool dancing on the bar to appease her.  After, all Wade can think about is seeing Webs let loose and dance again.  All Peter can think about is Deadpool in a tutu.Wade takes Spider-Man to private dance lessons- hilarity and smut ensue.





	1. Chapter One - Swing

**Author's Note:**

> Set kinda in the middle of Spider-Man/Deadpool issue #4, after the blind date that ends with our boys almost naked and dancing in the bar. If you haven't read this issue, please do- it's so good!
> 
> Title taken from the T-Rex song of the same name.  
> Brackets are Deadpool's boxes, Italics are Peter's thoughts.

After the disastrous [disastrously successful?] double date that ended with Wade in Spider-Man’s arms a la Dirty Dancing, getting Spider-Man back onto a dance floor was all Wade could think about. While Spidey was slightly shorter, somewhat less muscular, generally a less intimidating looking dude than Wade, it was hard to forget the super strength that accompanied the rest of his powers after the display of strength it took to hoist a man of Wade’s size over his head. That, and finally seeing Spider-Man let loose and have a good time, had really got Wade going.

[not to mention that ass that we got to see out of his spandex. Got a lot of new USDA prime wank fodder from that night]

“I know. Wish I could’ve seen Spidey’s face.” Wade sighed heavily and dreamily. The dude he had in a headlock grunted as Wade’s arm tightened around his neck.  
“You really got a thing for that Spider guy? That’s jacked, dude.” he wheezed out.  
[I’m sorry, is this human shit-stain trying to tell us that liking Spidey is a BAD thing??]  
“My man, it seems a bit, uhm, really fucking dumb to antagonize the person who has you in a headlock. Of course I have a thing for Spider-Man, any sane person would!”  
[or not so sane, as the case may be]  
“You mean any queer. Any guy that flips around in spandex is a fucking queer and-” the air rushed out of the man’s lungs as Wade slammed an elbow in his gut. The arm around his neck tightened even further.  
“You don’t get to use that word. You don’t get to say anything bad about my boy Spidey.” Wade started dragging the nearly unconscious man out of the alley they had been in, heading towards the street. “I don’t think Spidey is even a little bit gay, but he’s the kinda dude who knows better than to use slurs. And I’m trying to be better like him. And I promised Spidey I wasn’t killing anymore, and since I need to get closer to him to determine if I should take that job about Parker, sadly I don’t get to remove your homophobic spine from your homophobic body. Instead, I’ll just drop you off at the police station and play some ding dong ditch.” The man grunted as Wade dragged him into a fire hydrant. “Oh, sorry man. Got distracted.”

Wade was almost to the steps to the police station when he sensed someone drop behind him. Without turning around, he tossed a casual wave with his free hand and said “Hey Spidey!”. Who else would be out at this time of night, dropping down from rooftops? Wade deposited the man at the bottom of the steps and stretched as he turned around. “I see you’ve taken to using those wall crawling skills to take up stalking. To what do I owe the pleasure? I haven’t even maimed anyone recently!”

Spider-Man looked down at the close to unconscious man between them and then back at Wade. “So are you not counting this guy?”

Wade rolled his eyes under the mask. “This guy? He’ll be fine. And he got way less than he deserved, because this sack of donkey dicks is the kind of guy who ran a dog fighting ring and used his profits to try to roofie underage girls.” As he finished the sentence, he bent down to pick up the guy’s feet, and began to drag the man up the steps, making sure to bounce his head off the concrete as much as possible. “It’s been a while since I’ve playing ding dong ditch; can I just throw him through the window? I’mma just throw him through the window.” Wade muscled the now unconscious body onto his shoulder before Spider-Man put himself between Wade and the glass doors to the precinct. 

“How about we just web him to the door and then head out? They’ll find him here eventually.” Peter hopes to hell that Wade takes this offer- it’s been a hell of a night and while he was pleasantly surprised that Wade had held back without his direct influence, all Peter really wants to do is go home. He also doesn’t want to admit it to himself, but Peter has been feeling more than friendly towards the merc with a mouth after their night of dancing, and he doesn’t want to think about it anymore than necessary. He definitely hasn’t woken up hard after a dream in which Wade was wearing a tutu and they were dancing ballet. He most certainly did not then hurriedly jerk off to the thought of fucking into Wade while he was still in the tutu, moaning the merc’s name as he spilled into his fist…Peter sighs and pushes the image out of his head, chalking it up to a long dry spell and the fact that he’s been around Wade more often recently. God I need to get laid, and I need to get home.

Wade tilts his head as if listening to someone for a moment before saying, “Fine, but let me arrange him first.”

Peter lets go a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and watched as Wade propped the guy up against one of the doors, slightly sagged, with a hand down his pants. Wade steps back, looks at his work, and nods once. “Web him.” As Peter webbed him to the door, Wade dug around in his pouches and produced paper and a pen and started scribbling. When Peter was done, Wade lifted his mask to his nose, licked the note, and slapped it to the guy’s forehead. It was a crude drawing of a man getting bit on the ass by a dog and said ‘My name is Alan and I ran a dog fighting ring and tried to rape a 16-year-old girl! Now I’m jacking off on your doorstep! Arrest me! With love, DP and SM’.

Spidey snorts at the note, and then again at Wade when he leaps down the few steps and does a sloppy pirouette when he lands. “Whatcha been up to, Spidey?”

He sighs and looks at Wade and says, “Trying to find Alan, which is how I wound up following you.” He sees Wade’s shoulders tense for a moment, before Wade says, “And how long were you watching me tonight, darling?” He asks it with the usual innuendo, but there’s an edge of something else tonight too. 

Peter is too tired to try and identify it, and answers wearily. “About the time you said you were going to drop him off at the police station. And now that we’ve done that, I’m going home. I’m glad you’re really trying to be better, Wade.” Peter turns to start swinging away from the merc but turns and adds one more thought. “And thanks for the other night, I had a lot of fun, despite the lies you told. I forget how much I like to dance until-”

Wade speaks before fully forming the thought. “Want to go dancing sometime? I know a slightly seedy studio with a smokin’ hot instructor that won’t mind giving lessons to dudes in masks.”

[oh god what did you do? You idiot he doesn’t want to go dancing]

Spidey just looks at him for what feels like years. Wade is about to make a self-deprecating joke and bounce when Spidey says, “Fine, but it’s gotta be on Wednesday nights and I’m not learning tap.”

 

As he walks up the steps to the second floor of the admittedly very seedy looking dance studio, Peter wonders yet again why he is willingly spending more time with Deadpool. He is trying to get better, and he is funny when he’s not being a dick, and if this is a horrendous experiment, then I never have to do it again, Peter thinks to himself as he opens the door to the private studio. He decidedly does not think about Wade in a tutu, or how Peter had taken care of himself after waking up from that dream, or how the whole scenario made a repeat appearance last night. Instead, he wonders how Wade set this up, but decided he doesn’t want to think about how much Wade paid to get private lessons, or what else he might have done to secure the time and space for them. His apprehension grows as he spots Deadpool talking with the instructor, gesturing wildly. It’s odd to see him in the suit but without the katanas strapped to his back and his guns secured various other places. At least he didn’t bring all his weapons, Peter thinks as he walks up to them. “What kind of torture have I agreed to for tonight?” he asks lightly, thinking he should have put more limits on what was off the table.

“No torture tonight, baby! Only sweet, sweet dance moves.” Deadpool says with a massive grin, holding his hand out for Peter. Peter ignores it.

The instructor rolls her eyes and looks at Peter. “I’m Gina, and unfortunately, I owe Deadpool, so y’all are getting three free sessions, different styles of dance for each. Don’t worry, I already told him I don’t teach pole dancing or strip tease.”

Peter feels his face heat up behind his mask as Deadpool slings an arm around his shoulders. “I tried to tell her stripping and burlesque are different things, but she says she can’t teach Spiderman how to do burlesque, it would be too embarrassing.”

Peter shrugs off Wade’s arm as he states, “I like her already.” He looks around the dingy room, gaze resting briefly on the outdated stereo system and then landing on his own reflection in the filmy wall of mirrors at the front of the room. “What type are we doing tonight?” he asks Gina with trepidation in his voice.

Gina opens her mouth to respond, but Wade jumps in before she can say anything. “Swing, baby! Then ballet, then tango.” He waggles his eyebrows under the mask as he says tango.

“So in other words, you picked the kinds of dance that are most likely to have me picking you up like I did at the club.” Peter smirked but didn’t make any objections. Wade and Peter stood staring at each other until Gina cleared her throat and said “Let’s get started guys.”

She walked over to the stereo, fiddled with it for a second, smacked it once, and a big band soundtrack filled the studio. She came to stand in front of the pair of masked men and asked, “Who’s gonna lead?” 

Wade immediately perked up and said, “Webs is, of course. He’s stronger.” Peter can see the smile under his mask.

“Uhh, okay but I really don’t know what I’m doing here.” Peter stands awkwardly next to Wade, suddenly unsure of what to do with his hands.

Gina smiles warmly and takes pity on him. She arranges their arms around each other, holding hands and one of Wade’s arms draped over Peter’s, hands resting on shoulders. Peter can suddenly feel his heartbeat in his throat and refuses to think about why as he looks slightly up and into Wade’s (masked) eyes. As the next song begins she shows them the basic steps to swing dancing, beginning with the rock step and progressing into easy spins. Each is impressed with how quickly the other picks up the steps. Peter knows he has a stupidly large grin on his face, but he sees a matching one underneath Wade’s mask. They are quick stepping around the room with minimal instruction and soon the pair are asking about lifts. Gina smiles slyly as she explains the hip to hip lift common in swing and laughs as Wade jumps with too much enthusiasm and knocks Peter to the ground. 

“Ow. Sorry, Webs, didn’t mean to get this close on the first date.” Wade’s hands are bracketed around Peter’s head on the hardwood floor. Their bodies are pressed together but Wade makes no move to get up. Peter shifts under Wade, still breathing heavily from the quick dance. 

Gina breaks the silence with another pointed throat clearing. “You guys wanna try one more time? But then I gotta close up, it’s almost midnight.”

Wade groans as he rolls off of Peter, and the sound goes straight to Peter’s groin. Not now, traitor! Peter thinks. He takes a second to catch his breath and not get hard before he gets up. They stand facing each other once more, and when Wade jumps this time, Peter is ready. He grips the larger man around the chest and helps swing him from his left hip to his right hip before setting him down again. Wade lifts his arms in triumph, and Gina grins at the enthusiastic display of joy. “Nailed it Webs!” Wade gasps and exclaims, “We should be on Dancing with the Stars! We’d do so well! Wait, we wouldn’t get to be each other’s partner…never mind.” Wade looks around to Gina and says “Thanks for the time, beautiful. Can’t wait until next week. I’m totally wearing a tutu!”

Peter’s mind goes blank for a moment before his imagination goes into overdrive, picturing Wade in a tutu, Peter lifting Wade in said tutu, Peter dragging the tutu off Wade’s body with his teeth… He’s so busy trying to shut off his imagination, he nearly misses when Wade asks Gina if she needs an escort home. He’s actually changing, Peter thinks. This thought, just as much as the vivid mental image of Wade in a tutu, goes straight to Peter’s cock. I am so fucked, he thinks.

As they leave the studio, before Wade and Gina head down the street towards Gina’s apartment and Peter swings away towards his, Peter asks Wade to borrow the image inducer to protect his identity on a secret mission. Wade raises an eyebrow, but hands it over without innuendo. Peter promises to give it back next Wednesday. As he’s swinging home, he thinks about his plan for the image inducer. He’s going out dancing this Saturday night, determined to prove to himself it’s the dancing and the dry spell, and that he’s not actually attracted to Wade fucking Wilson.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade follows a hunch and searches for Spidey at all the best dance clubs. Things get a bit heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for the kind words of encouragement!! Really blown away by how people seem to like this little story and my writing. Makes my heart so happy!

The image inducer was still set to the face Peter wore on the double date, the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. Wade never changed the settings, hoping to get Spidey in it once more. Wade had an idea about what Spidey wanted it for, and he went out to the best clubs for dancing on Thursday and Friday night. Thinking that catching him off guard and loose would help Wade get close enough to made his decision about the Parker job, Wade club hopped with all the intel available to him, arriving at different clubs when they were in full swing and bribing door men to text him if they saw Spidey. With no luck either night, but a deep nagging that he was right, Wade went to his favorite gay club on Saturday, hoping to cheer himself up before hitting the more popular, mainstream places. Knowing that that alcohol wouldn’t have much of an effect on him, Wade ordered a Piña Colada and hummed the song to himself as he skirted the dance floor, looking for the right partner. The DJ tonight was playing all 80s, which was part of the reason Wade spent time at this particular club.

[that and the beautiful gays that frequent this dump, hot young bi boys and girls for the taking] Wade nodded along to the beat of New Order, and a beautiful dark-skinned man caught his eye. [holy shit did we just find Webs in a gay club???] Keeping an eye on him as the man made his way onto the dance floor, Wade followed so as not to be seen. If Wade had had any doubts about the built young man on the dance floor, they evaporated as Wade watched him stand awkwardly on the floor, seemingly too shy to ask anyone to dance. “Gotcha, you socially awkward spider,” Wade whispered to himself. Wade set his drink down on an empty table and moved behind the beautiful man. He grinned behind the mask as the song changed, and Wade plastered himself to Spidey’s back as the song faded out and Queen started to play.

Peter had chickened out on Friday night. He had gotten ready, psyched himself up, put on the image inducer but as soon as he looked himself in the mirror, he froze. He stared at his reflection for way longer than necessary, thoughts going around and around until he ended up at his computer, working on a new system of deploying his webs instead of going out. He told himself it wasn’t anything to do with Wade or being scared that he wouldn’t come to the conclusion he hoped this experiment would bring. He told himself a lot of things while he worked, getting no closer to finishing the new designs, but he did end up watching ballet clips on youtube and thinking about Wade in a tutu again. This devolved into him getting hard while imagining Wade in nothing but a tutu, his scarred, toned body on display. Peter gripped himself loosely, making long, slow strokes up the shaft. He imagined swallowing Wade and hearing that deep groan. Peter twitched in his fist. He imagined teasing Wade open, bottoming out, and slamming the merc into his headboard- all with Wade wearing nothing but the tutu. As his imagination supplied another groan from Wade, Peter slammed into his own orgasm. As he was cleaning up, he vowed not to chicken out on Saturday night. He found a gay club that would be playing the kind of music he could dance to and passed out.

As Peter made his way onto the dance floor again, he questioned his sanity. The beginning of the night had seen him dancing with various people, mostly male, all disappointing. None of them had danced with the passion and unrestrained enthusiasm that Wade did, and Peter found that he was missing that borderline aggressive way Wade danced with him. He had been hit on at the bar but left the drink and the man at the counter. He looked around, hoping to find someone with a build similar to Wade’s and finally prove to himself he wasn’t attracted to the merc, just his moves. The DJ started a Queen song and just as Freddy starts singing about Steve walking wearily down the street, Peter feels a solid warmth at his back. Finally, Peter thought but before he can be grateful, a familiar voice whispered in his ear.

“I wouldn’t have picked out this place for ya Webs. Didn’t think you were one for 80s jams, or queer clubs in general.” Wade breathed, his hands coming to rest on Peter’s hips. “Gotta say, it looks good on you.”

Peter shivered and barely managed to not push his hips back into Wade. He spun in place and could see the grin under Wade’s mask. “I’m just…uh…” Peter cuts off as Wade’s hand moved dangerously low on Peter’s back. 

Wade twirls Peter out and back, keeping Peter close to him as he laughs. “Relax, Webs. You’re here to dance? Let’s dance!” He spun Peter again and then let go, leaving space between them for Wade’s flailing limbs and gyrating hips. Peter laughed and took his cue, letting loose as he felt the beat coming up from the floorboards. As Queen faded out and Eurythmics in, Wade drew closer to Peter. By the second chorus, Wade was once again plastered to Peter’s back, singing along into Peter’s ear. Who am I to disagree? Peter thinks as he drags his hands down the arms encircling his waist. Peter can feel his shirt sticking to his back because of the pressure from Wade’s body, and he can feel Wade’s growing arousal. Their hips are moving together to the beat, to the left then the right almost hypnotically. 

“Wanna show these losers how to really dance?” Wade breaks the spell with his bare lips on the shell of Peter’s ear. A shiver spreads down his spine as he nods and grins. Wade pushes Peter’s hip so they’re facing each other, and as the opening notes of Footloose start, Peter and Wade let out a laugh and start their swing moves. They quickly attract an audience as people turn to watch and to avoid Peter and Wade’s kicking feet and twirling bodies. Wade whoops every time he passes through Peter’s arms, and Peter can’t help the grin that accompanies every outburst. The pair share a look, and at the climax of the song, Wade jumps into Peter’s waiting arms. They execute the hip to hip lift perfectly, and the growing crowd cheers. On the high of the crowd, Wade attempts to flip Peter over his shoulders. The unexpected move catches Peter off guard, and he lands awkwardly and stumbles into a table at the edge of the dancefloor.

The crowd dissipates as Wade rushes over to Peter, who is clutching one hand in the other. “Shit, Spidey, I thought the special senses would help you stick the landing! Are you ok?”

Peter shakes out the hand he’s clutching and a fleck of blood hits the floor. “I’m ok, Wade, I just wasn’t expecting the flip and this floor is a bit more slippery than I was expecting.” Peter has barely finished the sentence when Wade grabs his hand and inspects it. 

“The lighting out here is shit, let’s go to the bathroom. I think you’ve got a shard of broken glass in your finger.” Wade takes Peter by the good hand and leads him to one of the single stall gender neutral bathrooms. He shuts and locks the door behind them. Still holding Peter’s hand, Wade leads him to the sink. He lets go only to rummage in the pouches of his belt, pulling out tweezers and taking Peter’s bleeding hand in his own. Wade inspects the finger that’s bleeding carefully, and Peter can’t help but notice that Wade hasn’t pulled down his mask and that the tip of his tongue is poking out of his mouth. Peter shifts against the edge of the sink, uncomfortable with the care and reverence Wade is showing. And maybe a little distracted by thing about what else that tongue and those lips might do. Peter clears his throat. “It’s just a tiny sliver, Wade. I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, I know you will but this gives me another good excuse to hold your hand and be near you and GOT IT!” Wade crows as he brandishes the tweezers in Peter’s face. Wade drops them in the sink and instructs Peter to wash his hands. When he’s done, Wade has a Band-Aid ready for him.

“Of course. Do you always carry Spider-Man Band-Aids in your pouches?” Peter asks as Wade wraps the bandage around his finger.

“Nah, just when I think it might be relevant to the plot. And that’s not the only thing I have in my pouches tonight.” Wade waggles his eyebrows under the mask and licks his lips.

Peter’s breath hitches at the innuendo and his eyes travel to Wade’s lips. He pushes back against the sink. Wade moves forward and braces his hands on the counter on either side of Peter’s hips. Peter leans forward slightly, opens his legs just a smidge. Wade notices and grins. He moves forward until his lips and Peter’s are nearly touching. “Tell me no, Webs, and we’re done, but fuck I’ve wanted to do this for so long-”

Then Wade’s mouth is on Peter’s and Peter panics for a second, until Wade takes his bottom lip between his teeth and bites gently, and then Peter is kissing Wade back. His arms wind their way around Wade’s neck, a few fingers sneaking under the upturned mask. Wade responds with his usual enthusiasm, taking his hands off the counter and lifting Peter so he’s sitting on the sink. Wade’s hands settle on Peter’s hips, and he takes a step closer so that he and Peter are flush against one another once more. Peter slides his tongue into Wade’s mouth, licking Wade’s palate lightly as the merc slowly drags his hands away from Peter’s hips and up his back. The kiss becomes sloppy, needy, all-encompassing, and Wade lets out a low moan as Peter sucks on his top lip and winds a leg around his hip. Wade responds by cupping the erection tenting Peter’s pants. Peter groans and slides one hand down to Wade’s neck as the other finds his ass. Wade winds the hand not palming an erection into Peter’s hair and tugs at the same moment Peter squeezes Wade’s ass. Peter gasps and breaks away from the kiss, blinking a few times before pushing away Wade slightly and sliding off the sink. He looks away as he adjusts himself and Wade doesn’t stop him as he heads for the door. 

Peter pauses, and turns. Unsure of what to say, “Tonight was fun Wade. See you on Wednesday.” slips out. He hurries out the bathroom door, leaving a hard and bewildered Wade behind. Peter pushes his way through the dance floor, wondering how in the hell this DJ is playing the most spot-on songs tonight. Joan Jett and the Blackhearts mock him as he swings home as fast as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Not sure when the next chapter will be up; hopefully before Christmas.  
> Songs mentioned in this chapter:  
> Blue Monday '88 - New Order  
> Another One Bites the Dust - Queen  
> Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) - Eurythmics  
> Footloose - Kenny Loggins  
> I Hate Myself For Loving You - Joan Jett & The Blackhearts


	3. Ballet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second dance class is ballet, making for some uncomfortable times for Peter, some funny times for Wade, and a fantastic time for both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thanks for the lovely notes and kudos! Sorry for the delay in posting; I've been on the job hunt and it's been shit. As a nice treat after the blue balls of last chapter, we're getting into the real smut! Thanks for reading!

Wade waits impatiently for Wednesday. He spends more time than usual doing research on the Parker job [which you’ve already done dumbass, you’re just stalling] and jerking off to fantasies about Spiderman in a gender-neutral bathroom that don’t end with Spidey removing Wade’s hand from his crotch and basically running away. It’s a very long four days.  


Peter hopes Wednesday will never arrive and that he won’t have to confront the feelings he now knows he very obviously harbors for Wade. He spends more than his usual amount of time working, which is to say he has no time to jack off to thoughts of Wade’s lips and hands. It’s a very short four days.  


Peter stalls outside the shoddy dance studio, pacing and pumping himself up. He’s interrupted from his internal monologue by Deadpool slapping a hand on his shoulder and manhandling him inside where Gina is waiting. There is a ballet bar in the middle of the room, and Peter looks at Wade long enough to register that the merc kept his promise. He’s wearing a pink tutu over his usual suit, and he’s barefoot. Peter is suddenly too hot inside his suit. He cuts Wade off from whatever he’d been saying. “I didn’t bring a tutu. I didn’t think you were serious.”  


Wade cocks his head at Peter before leaning a little closer and dropping his voice. “You don’t need one, Webs. I only wore mine because I saw your eyes go all buggy when I mentioned it last week.” Peter is glad of the mask, as the heat radiating from his body concentrates at his cheeks.  


Gina coughs from beside the stereo, arms crossed with a knowing smirk on her face. “You boys wanna flirt all night, or do y’all wanna actually learn some ballet?”  


Peter steps quickly away from Wade and leans on the ballet bar. “Sorry, teach.” They take their places, Peter in front of Wade at the ballet bar. Gina goes over the basic positions and stretches, moving through them rapid fire, clearly remembering last week and how eager the masked men were to get to the lifts. She teaches them a pared down pas de deux from a Tchaikovsky ballet that has Peter lifting Wade above his head. Peter, suddenly hyper aware of the way he’s supposed to let Wade down by letting his body drag along Peter’s own as he lowers him, panics and chucks Wade unceremoniously onto the floor and takes a hesitant step back.  


Gina barely contains her laugh before speaking. “No no no, babe. This is a pas de deux, a lover’s dance, two people moving as one unit. Don’t just dump him on the floor. Let him down gently, against your chest, like you don’t want to let him go.”  


Peter sighs, knowing this was coming after his hours of ballet ‘research’ and subsequent masturbation. He looks up just in time to see Wade getting a running start. “Wade, wait, oh fuck!” Peter manages to catch Wade, but only barely. He doesn’t have a good enough grip to dump him on the ground this time; his only choice is to let him down pressed close against his chest. Wade’s feet hit the floor and Peter realizes that he’s cradling Wade’s head and holding their bodies close. Peter can feel the huffs of air escaping Wade’s mask on his cheek.  


Wade angles his head to whisper in Peter’s ear. “You think too much, Webs.” He lifts a hand from Peter’s shoulder and in one smooth motion, lifts up his mask to his nose and his hand continues in a graceful arc to smack Peter on the ass.  


There’s a snort from the stereo, and Peter jumps back from Wade. Gina is wearing a knowing smile as she gathers her things and shuts off the sound systems. “Wade, lock up when y’all are done, I gotta get home. Always nice to see you, Spider-Man. See ya next week for tango.” She’s already out the door as she says tango, leaving Peter and Wade alone in the studio.  


Peter looks down as he shuffles his feet, intensely aware of how close Wade is. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, and settles for crossing them across his chest. He decides he’ll just swing away, and avoid Wade for another week. He’s about to open his mouth when Wade speaks.  


“Well, Webs, I’m sensing major panic but before you bolt I’d like to ask about the club. I gotta know – are you just curious about dudes? Were you freaked out about my skin? Do you wanna try again? Because, lemme tell you, I’ve spent the last four days thinking about all the ways that could have gone differently-”  


“Different how?” Peter blurts. Under his mask, he blushes as he thinks, stupid stupid stupid you’re not getting home without getting blue balls again.  


Wade’s mouth is momentarily silent before revving to life again. “I imagined me going down on you. I imagined you fucking my throat, you screaming loud enough for the whole damn place to hear. I imagined rimming you until you were dripping and then fucking you against that surprisingly clean sink. I imagined you using that super-hot super strength to hold me up and fuck me against the door. I’ve seen so many variations of you webbing me to something and then fucking me that I’m almost convinced it actually happened, and that you didn’t leave me hard and leaking and alone in that bathroom. What did you imagine?” Wade moved closer with every word, crowding Peter until they were pressed up against the wall. As he asked his question, Wade reached down to palm Peter through his suit.  


Peter groaned and pulled his mask up to nose to match Wade. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall. “I didn’t let myself imagine anything. But… I wanted,” Peter paused, unsure how to continue.  


Wade pressed a kiss to the exposed skin on Peter’s neck. He sucked and nipped at Peter’s jaw, laying a gloved hand lightly on Peter’s neck to tilt it back. Peter squirmed in his hold, then blew out a long breath. Wade placed his lips right where Peter’s jaw met his ear and whispered, “What do you want? Anything, I’ll gladly give it.”  


Wade let out a squeak as Peter flipped them, pressing Wade into the wall just before slamming his lips onto Wade’s. They wasted no time, now familiar with the way the other kissed. Just like at the club, it quickly became needy and chaotic, full of biting teeth and lashing tongues. Using the hand still on Peter’s neck, Wade forced them apart. “I’m all for the explicit direction this is heading, Webs, but I need some verbal consent. I asked you what you want and it wasn’t rhetorical.” He took his hand off Peter’s neck and ripped his mask off the rest of the way. “This is me all in, baby boy. I don’t know how else to show you I’m serious.”  


Peter just stood there, stunned. He’d seen and felt Wade’s skin before, but the merc had never shown his whole face before. Wade had always flirted, but it had never seemed truly serious. He was trying to be a better, less kill-y person and that was mostly due to Peter’s influence and Wade’s desire to be around Peter. He was going to say anything about any of those factors but was too distracted by the thought that he couldn’t believe Wade would hide such beautiful eyes when Wade dropped his head and started mumbling. “Stupid motherfucker, thinking this would ever work, he’s disgusted, he’s repulsed, I’m just a monster-” His breathing is picking up speed and Peter knows the beginning of a panic attack when he sees it.  


Peter lifted Wade’s chin to look him in the eyes as he dragged his mask the rest of the way off his own face. “You’re not a monster, Wade. Your scars don’t bother me.” Peter watched as Wade’s eyes grew large, and then as the merc doubled over with laughter.  


“Oh my god! You’re Peter Parker! Peter Parker is Spider-Man! Fuck, that’s so funny!” He abruptly stops laughing and straightens up, resting one hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Oh fuck, that’s so smart. If you’re seen together, Peter Parker and Spider-Man, no one would ever think that Peter Parker is Spider-Man. Holy shitting tit balls, that is next level subterfuge.”  


“Thanks, I guess?” says Peter quietly. “Are you just going to blow past the part where I said the scars don’t bother me?”  


Wade moves his hands to cup Peter’s face gently. “Spidey, I’m just getting over the shock of you taking your mask off.”  


“Yeah, I get that.” Peter chuckles, reaching up to stroke Wade’s lips with his thumb. “Honestly, the scars just make you more interesting to look at. And, otherwise, you might actually be too hot.” Wade groans and takes Peter’s thumb into his mouth. Peter hooks his fingers around Wade’s jaw to drag him closer as Wade opens his mouth to release Peter’s thumb. Their mouths lock together once more, both desperate and gentle. Peter presses Wade back into the wall, bringing his arms up to warp around the merc’s exposed head, making sure their bodies are lined up and touching from knees to chest. Wade reaches down to grab hold of Peter’s ass, drawing him even closer as they lick into each other’s mouths. Peter rips his lips from Wade’s, looking into his eyes before tilting his head to suck a mark into the junction of Wade’s jaw and throat.  


“Those lips, Webs. They’re beautiful and talented and I cannot believe they belong to Peter Parker and that Peter Parker is Spider-Man and that Spider-Man is kissing me and his perfect god-like ass is in my hands, and he’s hard and-”  


Peter lifts his lips from Wade’s neck. “Wade, how do you have this much to say at this precise moment?”  


“Don’t know, Petey, almost always have something to say. Although I do think I know a better use for my mouth right now.” Wade wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.  


Peter laughs, and Wade can feel it where they’re pressed together. “Isn’t that my line?”  


Wade pushes off the wall and flips their positions. “Who cares? All I care about is your dick in my mouth, as soon as possible.”  


Peter’s heartrate picks up and he blows out a deep breath as Wade drops to his knees in front of him. “Yeah, that’s a development I can get behind.” Wade drags down the bottom half of Peter’s suit, leaving it drooping just past his knees. Wade wastes no time, like he’s still waiting for the moment Peter decides to flee. He shoves his face into Peter’s crotch as he works his gloves off of his hands. Once free, he licks his hand and wraps it around Peter’s throbbing cock before sucking one of Peter’s balls into his mouth. Peter’s head falls onto the wall as his back arches and one of his hands grips Wade’s head.  


Wade releases Peter’s ball with a pop, still slowly stroking Peter’s dick, ending each stroke by dragging his thumb up the slit. “Like this, do you? How am I doing? Verbal answers, please.”  


Peter groans. “Fuck, yes I like it. You’re doing amazing, sweetie. But please for the love of god, I need more.” Wade sucks Peter into his mouth, sucking all the way to the root, dragging his tongue up the underside of Peter’s cock, and suckling on the head. Peter groans and lets out a string of curses and Wade settles into a steady rhythm. Peter’s grip on Wade’s head gets tighter as Wade drops his other hand behind Pete’s balls to rub at his perineum. Wade picks up his pace and is rewarded with a chant of ‘fuck, Wade’ falling from Peter’s lips. Too soon, Peter is using his white-knuckled grip on Wade’s head to try to pull him off his dick, but that only makes Wade try harder. Peter curls over Wade’s head as his orgasm hits him, and Wade’s mouth never leaves Peter. It’s the longest, most earth-shattering climax Peter has experienced in a long time. He becomes too sensitive, and shoves Wade off him. They stumble, ending sprawled on the floor of the dance studio.  


Wade rolls them once again, landing on top of Peter. He works his fly open and gets his dick out. Peter reaches out immediately, setting a rough pace because he can tell the merc won’t last long, is too worked up from the blowjob. Wade’s hips start meeting Peter’s hand, and he groans his release as he mouths at Peter’s neck. He collapses onto the slightly smaller man, eliciting a groan and a shove. They lay next to each other on the floor, listening to their breathing return to normal.  


“Oh Webs. This has far surpassed the endless daydreams. And to think, I almost took that job on Peter Parker.”  


Peter sits upright and stares at Wade. “I thought you weren’t doing that anymore. And you almost took a hit out on me?” Peter gets to his feet, pulling up his suit and finds his mask. He yanks it over his face. “I really thought you were trying to change, and you almost took a hit on me? And then you blew me? God, Wade, this may be the most fucked up thing I’ve seen you do.”  


Wade sits up, tucking his spent dick back into his suit. “Petey, it’s not like that!”  


“I don’t care what it’s like, Wade. You said you weren’t doing that anymore. You know what? I need some space from…whatever this is. I’ll see you next week.” He doesn’t even head for the stairs, instead swinging right out of the window, leaving Wade alone on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh I know I'm the worst. I'll try to post within the next week or so. The final dance class is tango! Thanks for reading and if you enjoyed, please let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Literally my first fic ever - please be kind if you choose to leave a comment! Thanks for reading.  
> I have a Spotify playlist going for this fic as well, if anyone is interested.


End file.
